


Passageways

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I hope u like, Time Travel, aaaahhhh, anyway, historical au...kind of?, kinda like triangle but mulder is mulder, rather than somebody from the future going to the past, somebody from the past came to the future, this fic is hard to write from scully perspective, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Time Travel au! What if, rather than someone from the future falling into the past, somebody from the past fell into the future?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Passageways

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all. As do the tags. I hope you like :)

Cases had become few and far between. With his latest case denied, Mulder had spent more time in his office then he cared to admit. Alternating between calls with The Lone Gunmen and watching his videos, every morning he wondered what the point of going to work was anymore.

Mulder is just about ready to call it a day, to pack up his things and take the rest of the day off when something is slipped beneath the office door. Upon further inspection he discovers it’s a newspaper, dated today. He unlocks the door to peer out, first left towards the back wall then right towards the elevator. Whoever dropped this off is long gone. He shuts and locks the door again, wandering back over to his chair. Whoever dropped this off did so for a reason.

He unfolds it and on the front page is a photograph of a woman flinching away as the picture is taken, the headline reading:

**ALIENS? OR SOMETHING MORE SINISTER?**

Mulder regards it, frowning as he wonders why this was sent to him. He’s about to throw it in the trash when his fingers slide against another piece of paper. Flipping the newspaper over, a yellow sticky note is taped to the back of it.

_So which one is it, Mr Mulder?_ it reads in red pen.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The news article herald incredible details, one of those being which hospital this woman was staying at. With a flash of his badge he is led down a corridor to a room which Mulder determines is where they’ve placed her. At the end of the corridor, through countless doors, he imagines the reporter who took that photo had sneaked in and the staff hadn’t wanted that to happen again.

He was still confused as to why a source would send him that paper, send him here. Other than having “alien” in the headline, nothing seemed particularly supernatural about it. Chances are the woman was probably kidnapped at some point.

“Thank you,” Mulder says to the nurse as she opens the door for him.

His victim stares out of the window, her faced turned away from him. She’s thin, looking almost malnourished. How she managed to escape is a mystery but Mulder supposes the body would do anything in any state in order to survive.

“She hasn’t said a word since arriving here,” the nurse tells him.

“She probably doesn’t know where she is,” Mulder says. “She’s probably just scared.” Common with kidnap victims. How long has she been away for? Mulder guesses it’s his job to find that out.

“You should know one other thing,” the nurse says walking over to a small table near the corner of the room. “She was found wearing this.” Mulder follows the nurse and for the first time sees a pile of clothing folded on the table only upon further examination he realises that one of the items of clothing looks to be a corset. He reaches out to touch it, feeling the cloth and bone beneath his fingers.

“Have it bagged,” he says pulling his fingers away. He’ll find out the meaning of the clothes later.

The nurse nods and exits, leaving Mulder and the woman alone.

And she’s still yet to turn away from the window.

Mulder approaches, slowly and cautiously so as not to startle her.

“Hi,” he greets. He watches as her fingers play with each other, the slow turn of her head as she doesn’t quite look towards him but enough for him to know she’s listening.

“I’m Agent Mulder, with the FBI,” he holds out his badge but she still doesn’t look at it. Sighing, Mulder stuffs it back in his pocket. “I’m here tp help you. Your name is a good place to start with that.”

The woman turns her head a bit more, her blue eyes making contact with his hazel ones but other than that she makes no move to speak.

With another idea entering his mind, Mulder reaches back into his pocket and pulls out a notebook and pen.

“Or you could write it down if that’s what you would prefer.” He holds the pen and pad out and surprisingly she takes it from him. Mulder waits and watches as she stares too long at the pen before her thumb climbs up the side and clicks the top. There’s a small gasp but soon enough she is scribbling her name down on the paper and it’s a start if nothing else.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grass is beneath her and the sky still spins.

There are noises in the distance and her head hurts.

Dana sits up not knowing entirely what just happened. One moment she was standing, about to walk forward, and next she’s laying on the ground.

She surveys her surroundings, most of it looks to be the same; the bridge behind her, the trees and hills. Nothing seems amiss.

Dana stands, brushes the bits of grass off her skirt and wanders forward. She should probably get back to Ethan, it’ll be dark soon and the forest isn’t the place she wants to find herself on her own.

But as she ventures through the trees, none of it looks familiar. There’s the worrying sense that she’s lost and that noise around her seems to be getting closer.

There’s a gap in the trees and from the looks of it, it appears to Dana that that’s where the forest ends. She makes a beeline for it. If she gets herself out of the woods, she might be able to get her bearings straight.

She hurries towards it, pushing herself through the gap and out onto the path when a loud horn blares. Dana turns towards the sound only to be met with a peculiar looking wagon coming towards her. Instinct of sort forces her back as the wagon speeds past her, leaving a wind of dust in its wake.

Her heart hammering against her chest, Dana’s eyes search beyond the hill and what she’s met with has her blood running cold and her throat growing dry.

Before her is an array of tall buildings- buildings that weren’t there before.

The noises around her has her eyeline being pulled away to a spot below her where more peculiar looking wagons wait in a line.

Her rational mind tries to reconcile it. She is sure she is in Washington DC; the bridge, the trees, the hills…She looks back assuring herself that what remained behind her was what she had just walked through, and it was, so why wasn’t this?

“Are you okay, ma’am?”

Dana turns towards the person. Her eyes widen as she takes in his unfamiliar attire and the wagon-that’s-not-wagon stationed behind him.

And it’s all too much for her rational mind to comprehend, her eyesight goes leaving only darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It’s so noisy here.

Every loud sound from outside having her jumping. This infirmary was unlike one she’d ever seen before. The people dressed strangely and that man with that…thing that flashed.

They had moved her after that, took her to another room. All Dana wanted was to go home, or wake up and pretend this was all a nightmare.

Most of all, she just wanted to get back to Ethan.

“Or you could write it down if that’s what you would prefer.”

This other man holds out paper and a steel-looking pencil. She takes hold of both and stares at the steel pencil for a moment wondering just what she is meant to do with it, there’s no end. She spies a ball near the top and has some inexplainable urge to click it and so she does and gasps when the end appears.

_Interesting…_

And in her perfect script writes her name.

_Dana Scully._


End file.
